


A Magi's Revenge

by Shinigami24



Series: Beacon Hill Avengers [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alive Allison Argent, Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Allison on the warpath, Alpha Derek, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fusion, Getting Together, Howling Commandos - Freeform, Hydra (Marvel), Infinity Gems, Kidnapping, M/M, Magic Spell, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sassy Steve Rogers, pack as Marvel characters, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 10,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1963200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Peter messes with a sorcerer, the pack gets a spell cast on them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the TW/MCU fusion fic I promised! This is the prologue. Sorry if it is kinda short, I plan to make up for it in ch 1. I don't have the exact chapter count yet, the muses aren't cooperating.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A spell is cast.

6 months had passed since the showdown in the warehouse. Many things had happened ever since then. When the senior Whittemores moved to London, Jackson had elected to remain behind; moving in with Danny. Lydia and Jackson had broken up. Scott and Allison also ended their relationship. They had found Boyd, Erica, and surprisingly Cora alive. The Alpha pack came to town, only to be soundly defeated. The survivors; Deucalion and the twins left town after facing the Darach. Derek was still an Alpha. The pack had grown and gained new members in the forms of Danny, Danielle, Malia, and Kira. After finding out that they were mates, Derek and Stiles decided that taking it slow was the best thing to do. Boyd and Erica had figured out that they were also mates and were currently dating. Peter was still causing trouble, but he was being supervised by Chris and Deaton. The pack was unaware that a storm was on its way, and would have far reaching consequences for everyone...

* * *

The mage paced the floor of his base seething all the while. He was angry. His ego had been bruised by that infuriating Peter Hale! No one insulted Sorcerer Supreme Puck and got away with it! After pacing the floor for about 20 more minutes, the mage's eyes traveled the room and spotted the bookshelves. He went over and started pulling spell books off the shelves. He then skimmed the pages of several books, before stopping at a page with a certain spell. His eyes lit up. Perfect! The mage was giddy with joy as he went outside and prepared to cast the spell. A moment later, he began chanting. Purple smoke unfurled, spiraling up into the sky like shooting stars.

"You'll regret the day that you insulted me." he vowed.


	2. Random Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack wakes up under different circumstances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1 at last! Sorry for the delay but writing ch 1 took me longer than expected.

Stiles woke up. He sat up, groggy and tired. When he looked around the room, it was a different layout from his room. The walls was blue with science posters. There was a new iMac and everything. Stiles marveled at the state of art technology around him.

Meanwhile, Noah walked in the kitchen. He saw a voice box on the wall.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hello, Master Noah. How may I service you?" a cultured voice with a British accent asked.

"What in the hell?!" a disturbed Noah yelled. Stiles ran downstairs and skidded to a stop.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. Then the voice repeated his question.

"This." Noah replied.

"Oh, that's J.A.R.V.I.S. He's the A.I. Tony Stark created." Stiles explained.

"Stiles, I think you made all of this, including the A.I. Speaking of the latter, why did you give him a British accent?" Noah asked. As he looked around the room at all the state of art technology.

* * *

Chris was going through his notes. He was trying to figure out how to deal with Peter without killing him. Just then Allison stopped by her dad's study. Chris looked up only to pause.

"Allison? What...are you wearing?" Chris asked. Allison was dressed into black leather pants and a purple tank top. She had her bow, quiver and carried other gear.

"I'm in uniform. Just got off a mission." Allison responded.

"Okay...I want you to change and get to school." Chris responded. He planned to find out what mission exactly required Allison's outfit choices. And possibly have a pointed discussion with Derek if he was encouraging Allison's change of style.

* * *

 Derek woke up to panic and screaming. He went downstairs and peeked from the doorway. He was taken aback by the strangers in his living room. Jacques Dernier was grumbling in French, while he cut his eyes at everyone.

"I'm having all these strange memories of drowning and war." Gabe Jones spoke from behind Derek. Derek spun to face him.

"Matt?" Derek breathed as he looked at Gabe.

"Yeah." Matt replied.

"If I may ask, are you Howling Commando Gabe Jones?" Derek asked.

"Yeah. Everyone here is a Howling Commando." Matt responded.

"I bet this is Loki's doing." Derek mused.

"You'd be correct." Loki stated as he entered the room. Derek looked at him and saw something odd. His eyes wasn't green. They were hazel instead.

"Why are we here?" James Montgomery 'Monty' Falsworth asked warily.

"For my enjoyment." Loki gloated. Before he could continue showboating, Derek began to go green. He got bigger and his clothes began to rip. He let out a loud growl when he got to full growth. Before Loki could flee, Derek grabbed the god and drove him into the ground. He repeated the act several times, flattening him like a pancake. All of the Commandos stared at the green giant that was once a man.

"I'm leaving, okay? I've seen a lot of stuff, and that just topped it all." Timothy 'Dum Dum' Dugan announced.

"Wait, we're missing people." Monty said suddenly. Everyone looked around.

 _"Where is Cap, Sarge, and Morita?"_   Dernier asked.

"Good question, and I can help you. I have strange memories of this place." Gabe offered.(1)

* * *

 Stiles was still confused. He couldn't have made all that technology.

"Hey, Tony! Do you know what's happening? Why are we teenagers again?" James 'Rhodey' Rhodes asked as he ran up to the confused teen.

"Tony? Who the hell is Tony?" Stiles asked.

"Are you drunk? Man, I thought you stopped all that." Rhodey stated as he eyed his best friend suspiciously. All of sudden, a ruckus drew their attention. They turned around only to gape. They now had a clear sight of Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers kissing. 

"Well, there goes my fifteen bucks." Stiles groused.

"I knew it! Pay up." Erica smirked at her pack mate. Stiles groaned and dug in his pocket, forking over said amount. Then the Howling Commandos turned up in time to see the couple kissing.

"Totally called it," Gabe smirked.

"So who won the pool?" Monty asked. Everyone pointed at Dum Dum.

"I didn't know Cap was gay. Then again, we should have seen it." Allison mused.

* * *

 Derek, Stiles, Matt, Danielle, and Erica met up.

"Why am I a Howling Commando? How did Derek end up as the Hulk?" Matt asked.

"I don't know. I just woke up with Tony Stark's stuff in my room." Stiles responded.

"I have Thor's memories. I really didn't want to know about Loki's issues." Erica added.(2)

"How are we Marvel characters?" Danielle wanted to know. The teens and young adult tried to figure out that others' identities and who did this to them.

"I didn't see the others yet. Derek says Peter just might be Loki." Stiles mentioned.

"Loki tried to claim the credit for everything. It backfired on him, when the Hulk proceeded to make a green pancake out of Loki." Matt laughed.

"Really?" Derek was shocked.

"Yup, the other Howling Commandos saw the whole thing. They can confirm it." Matt replied.

"Danny has to be Captain America aka Steven Rogers. I'd expect nothing less." Derek stated.

"That means Jackson must be Bucky." Danielle theorized.

"That was them in the hallway!" Erica gasped.

"We should take pictures of them." Matt suggested.

"That would be so good in case they denied their love." Erica smirked with Stiles nodding his agreement.

"Let's just find everyone and explain." Danielle decided.

"But will they actually believe us?" Stiles pointed out skeptically. He knew for a fact that several of the pack had trust issues. Several certain Marvel characters were just as bad.

"He's right." Derek sighed.

"We would have a better chance with their parents." Erica stated. So the group headed out to find the adults.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) When Matt is speaking with the others, he will be referred as Gabe. When he is speaking with Derek, Stiles, or anyone that isn't affected by the spell, he will be called Matt. The others that have no memories will be called by their Marvel character's name. Because otherwise, it is too confusing for me to go back and fro.  
> 2) I saw a strange article on tumblr about Thor being a girl. Since I don't have Thor's name, I'm going by Thor.


	3. Strangers and Replacements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack finds other people have been hit with the curse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Hope to have ch 3 up soon.

Noah walked into work. Tara saw him and stopped her boss at the door.

"Noah, Parrish was replaced." she said.

"Parrish was replaced? By who?" Noah asked.

"Phil Coulson." came the reply.

"This day couldn't get weirder." Noah mumbled. As if on cue, Nick Fury walked in the station and sat himself on Parrish's desk. Everyone in the department was confused by their presence.

"Who did he replace?" another deputy wanted to know.

"That's the million dollar question." Noah stated.

* * *

 Stiles went home to grab some lunch. He saw Melissa's car and found her in the living room.

"What happened to my son?" Melissa asked when she spotted Stiles.

"We've been turned into Marvel characters." Stiles explained.

"That explains what happened this morning." Melissa mused.

_Rhodey looked around into confusion. What was going on? Why had he woken up in the wrong bedroom? When he went to brush his teeth, he instantly flipped out at the mirror. He wasn't a grown man any longer. He was now a teenage boy instead! Hearing the noise, Melissa ran up the steps._

_"Scott! Are you alright?" she asked worriedly as she reached the room. Looking in and expecting to find her son, she saw a strange boy instead. She screamed and fell back._

_"Who are you?!" she exclaimed._

_"Well, who are you?" Rhodey asked. The pair stared at each other with confusion._

"That explains why he thought I was Tony." Stiles mused, as he put some of the pieces together.

* * *

Melissa, Noah, and Chris met up to talk about their kids.

"This morning has been extremely weird." Chris mused.

"How weird? Scott has been replaced by someone else." Melissa replied.

"Nick Fury and Phil Coulson are at the station now." Noah groaned.

"What? Why are they here?" Melissa asked. Before Noah could reply, there was a knock at the door. Chris went to answer it. He found an oddly dressed person standing there. The man had black armor and a long green and black coat.

"How may I help you?" Chris asked, raising his eyebrow. Loki took his staff out and smashed it against Chris's temple.

Meanwhile, Noah and Melissa was finishing their conservation when they heard the sounds of a struggle. Noah pulled his weapon and Melissa led them to the door. They reached the door just in time to see Loki fleeing with Chris.

* * *

 Danielle and Stiles were walking through town. When they ran into Braeden and stopped.

"Oh thank god. I thought you'd been replaced too." Braeden sighed in relief.

"It's happening to you, too?" Danielle asked.

"What happened?" Stiles wanted to know.

"It goes like this..." Braeden began.

_Braeden was hanging out with Morrell. She went to the kitchen to get some drinks. When she came back out, Morrell wasn't there. Sitting on the couch was a brunette woman in uniform._

_"What happened?" Braeden said in shock._

_"Who are you? Where am I?" the woman asked._

"I was caught off guard for the first time in my life." Braeden finished.

"We should identify everyone before something else happens." Danielle suggested.

* * *

 Derek and Stiles went bowling for their date. Strange people were mixed in with the usual patrons.

"We're not the only ones affected." Derek commented.

"I found out who Scott is and Morrell also has been affected." Stiles informed his boyfriend.

"Really? Who is he?" Derek asked.

"Rhodey." Stiles answered.

"That's good, and is no one safe?" Derek asked. Stiles shook his head and bowled. He got a strike and a kiss from Derek.


	4. Love in the Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple gets together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3 as promised. WaP will be updated next.

Matt went to a reunion of the Howling Commandos. It was being held at Derek's house. When he arrived, he walked in middle of chaos.

"What is all of this new stuff? It's going to take forever to figure any of this out." James 'Jim' Morita was complaining.

"What I want to know is what's with Sarge's new look." Monty stated. Everyone looked at Bucky. He had long hair pulled back in a ponytail. There were large black circles around his eyes. He even had stubble.

"Long hair works for you, bud!" Dum Dum teased Bucky.

"Shut it, Dum Dum. I haven't gotten my hands on any shears yet." Bucky growled.

"Cap, look at him. He looks weird with that hair." Monty appealed to their captain.

"I don't want to be in the middle of it, so please keep me out of it. My new team refuses to shut up about Bucky's hair. Especially Howard's kid." Steve groaned.

"Who's Howard's kid?" Dum Dum wanted to know.

* * *

 The Avengers arrived to the reunion. Bucky grabbed Stiles and placed him in front of the Commandos.

"Tony, these are the Howling Commandos. Guys, this is Anthony Edward Stark. He goes by Tony, he's also Howard's kid." Steve introduced.

"What do you think of Bucky's hairstyle and choice of eyeliner?" Stiles asked as he pulled on Tony's persona.

"Oh my God. Please don't start that again." Steve moaned as he buried his face in his hands.

"That's eyeliner?! That makes this so much better." Jim stated as he burst into laughter.

"It's black camouflage war paint, not eyeliner!" Bucky glared at the unrepentant teen. The Howling Commandos were cackling.

"Camouflage war paint is supposed to be for your entire face. So therefore, I rest my case, it's makeup!" Tony retorted. Natasha finally broke and she began to laugh.

"See what I put up with all day now?" Steve asked the fuming Bucky.

* * *

 The girls kidnapped Steve. They sat down at a cafe and ordered something to eat. After their drinks arrived Natasha began the interrogation.

"So, you and Bucky?" Natasha began. Steve blushed in his water.

"How long have you guys been pining as Dum Dum put it?" Erica asked. She had bets that depended on the outcome of Steve's answers. Before the girls could continue to pry, there was a flash, and smoke billowed. A figure stood behind the smoke.

"Loki!" Steve yelled. Allison launched herself at Loki, when she was assaulted by Clint's memories. Loki's eyes bugged out when he saw the brunette and he teleported away in a flash.

"Why did he flee from Allison?" Natasha said in confusion.

"You look like Sif. Loki made her mad once, her revenge was prompt and frightening. She got him turned into a girl, and convinced my father to try marrying him off. Loki barely managed to get out of that arranged marriage. He's been terrified of her ever since." Erica explained. Allison smirked and drank her tea. (1)

* * *

"How did Bucky and Steve end up getting together?" Erica asked everyone. 

"It goes like this," Natasha began.

_Steve blushed as he heard Natasha go through a list of potential suitors._

_"Why haven't you called Lillian? Sharon has potential, and she is interested. Unless- what about Erica?" Natasha suggested._

_"Nat, please. Don't do this again." Steve pleaded as he covered his red face with his hands. He was dying of embarrassment and desperately wished that he had the power to melt into the floor._

_"She won't stop, Steve," Sam smirked. As he patted his friend's shoulder. Bucky glared at Steve and Nat. He didn't like all of this talk about dating, especially when it came to Steve._

_"If you're going to set me up, they need to have shared the same experiences I've went through." Steve reminded the others. Bucky couldn't take it any longer. So he made his move, right on the spot. He stalked up to Steve and kissed him. Everyone stopped in the hallway and gasped._

* * *

"That's when we arrived." Gabe replied.

"Wait-what happened next?" Braeden perked up in interest.

"Well, Bucky made his claim then..." Stiles recalled.

_Bucky and Steve were busy kissing, ignoring the crowd. Steve had forgotten about their audience, while Bucky could care less. Since they no longer had to worry about getting arrested, he would be staking his claim in public. Then the other Avengers and Howling Commandos arrived. Erica and Gabe smirked as the others gaped. Tony groaned as he forked over 15 dollars to Erica. Bucky stopped kissing his boyfriend, and smirked at everyone's reactions._

_"No matter what Natasha has said to any of you ladies, this boy is mine." he stated. Steve had a goofy smile on his face as he went pink.  
_

_"Finally! Thank god it's finally over! Their pining was getting annoying!" Dum Dum stated._

_"The lovebirds are officially together. Can we leave them alone now?" Dernier stated with Gabe translating._

_"That explains everything." Natasha commented._

_"How did we not see this coming?" Allison asked as the new couple were swarmed by their friends._

"They almost got in trouble for making out. The whole school just watched them." Stiles finished. Everyone burst out laughing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) In my headcanon, Allison looks like Sif. I needed a reason for why Loki would run from Allison, while he had no problem taunting Natasha in the Avengers movie. Being turned in a girl and nearly forced in marriage is frightening. Since I don't know if castration would work on a god.


	5. Different Sides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has their own plans for Beacon Hills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4! Depending on things pans out, ch 5 will be posted tmw.  
> On another note: the people affected by the spell were turned into Marvel characters complete with their memories. So if I switch between their name and their character's name. That's why.

The Avengers met in the park. They were in disguise.

"It's awesome we got some time away from work." Allison smiled as they walked through the park.

"I still hate this teenager thing. I've been through it once. I think that's enough for one person." Rhodey complained. The group was moving around the fountain when they ran into two unpleasant surprises. They were named Johann 'Red Skull' Schmidt and Arnim Zola. Steve promptly freaked out and sprang at Zola. Tony, Sam, and Bucky had to grab him. The trio struggled to restrain their furious seething friend. Then the group quickly left the confused duo behind.

"You son of a bitch!" Steve shouted, then he launched into a rant peppered with various curse words. The group stared at their teammate with shock.

"I've never heard Steve swear so much at once. The occasional curse word, yeah. But never this." Allison marveled as the group started walking out of the park.

"I have. Steve always got into fights defending someone. Wherever you was being bullied or was a woman being harassed, Steve would be there. " Bucky replied. The group gave Steve a strange look as they were at a loss for words.

* * *

The Stilinskis, Derek, Erica, Matt, and Danielle met up.

"I asked you to come so we can figure out this spell." Stiles began.

"Why did that mage bring Red Skull and Zola here? Danny's on the warpath! His 'Steve' memories is fueling his rage!" Erica replied.

"I know, right?! Steve really wants Zola dead because of what he did to Bucky. Zola also implanted Hydra operatives into Shield, tainting his friends' dream." Stiles groaned.(1)

"This has gotten too complicated. We are already on a short amount of time. This makes it worse." Noah groaned. All of sudden Melissa barged in the room. She was panicked.

"Rafe is missing." she announced.

"He's been affected too." Derek theorized.

"Chris has also been taken by Loki." Noah added.

"Let's take Chris back and get started on breaking this spell." Derek spoke grimly.

* * *

 Red Skull met with Zola and Brock 'Crossbones' Rumlow.

"Where are we? Why are we in America?" Red Skull asked.

"We don't know why. We are in the 21st century, but that's all the info we have." Crossbones responded.

"We should use their advanced technology then. We can use the town as a base." Red Skull decided. Then they started to scheme. They needed to be quiet and quick about things in order to take Beacon Hills.

* * *

 Nick Fury called a meeting with Phil and Maria Hill.

"All of this is just strange. We're standing in middle of the Twilight Zone." Nick began.

"Loki is back and so are two notorious war criminals. They also happen to be the former leaders of Hydra. Things couldn't get anymore weirder." Maria stated.

"The only upside for me is that the Howling Commandos are back!" Phil announced happily. He was giddy with glee. Maria and Nick looked at each other as if they'd lost hope in Phil.

"We should recruit them. They could deal with the war criminals and any remaining Hydra members that are still on the loose." Maria suggested.

"Good idea. Get on that while I get the Avengers for Loki." Nick responded. Maria got to work on finding the Howling Commandos while trying to locate where the former Hydra leaders were hiding.

* * *

 Loki set up base into an abandoned apartment complex. He used the little furniture there. The last thing he needed was unwanted attention.

"This town is so preoccupied with its measly changes that I could easily run everything. I will rule this realm from here." Loki gloated. Then he got up so he could visit his prisoner.

Meanwhile, Chris was fully conscious. He was chained in the basement of the apartment.

"Why did you bring me here?" Chris demanded angrily when Loki opened the basement door.

"Because I need leverage in the town." Loki responded. Chris glared at his captor. He hated this town so much, bad things had been happening ever since he first returned. Now this spell had him kidnapped by a god?! This was the final straw!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Someone asked for a list of who's who. Here's part 1 of the cast list.  
> a) Steve Rogers/Captain America: Danny Mahealani  
> b) Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier: Jackson Whittemore  
> c) Natasha Romanov/Black Widow: Lydia Martin  
> d) Clint Barton/Hawkeye: Allison Argent  
> e) Thor: Erica Reyes  
> f) Jim 'Rhodey' Rhodes/War Machine: Scott McCall  
> g) Tony Stark/Iron Man: Stiles Stilinski  
> h) Bruce Banner/Hulk: Derek Hale  
> i) Sam Wilson/Falcon: Vernon Boyd


	6. Adjusting Roles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack settles in their new identities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Sorry for the delay but the computer I usually use to post/update my works wasn't available. Ch 6 will be posted right after.

Allison, Erica, and Natasha went out to the mall for bonding time.

"That intergalactic monster took my dad! He better hope that I don't find him." Allison fumed. The archer was on the warpath, she wanted Loki's head on a platter.

"I'm sorry about all of that. I tried to rein him in, but he refuses to listen to me." Erica sighed. She was utterly mortified by her adoptive brother's actions.

"It isn't your fault. Don't take the blame for Loki's actions." Natasha stated.

"Just let me at him when he gets caught." Allison seethed as she marched into Rue 21.

* * *

Stiles, Derek, and Rhodey were hanging out. J.A.R.V.I.S. was watching over them. The trio played video games. After the recent round ended, Stiles got an idea, Tony's persona having taken over for the moment.

"We should do something else. This game is getting boring." he announced.

"Like what?" Rhodey wanted to know.

"We can reprogram your mom's coffee maker." Tony suggested.

"I don't know. My mom would kill me if something went wrong with her coffee maker. She kind of depends on it." Rhodey spoke warily.

"No way. You are not going to do that." Bruce stated as he put his feet down. Tony pouted in disappointment. Drat. Foiled again.

* * *

The Commandos met with Bucky and Steve. Sam tagged along to see them.

"This is my friend, Sam." Steve said.

"Hello, Sam." Jim responded. The Commandos took to Sam quickly and vice versa.

"So, did Steve pull any crazy stunts such as jumping out of planes without parachutes?" Sam asked the others.

"Does disobeying orders and pulling off a solo man mission count?" Gabe wanted to know. The group continued to discuss Steve and his most insane stunts.

* * *

 Meanwhile, the exasperated Noah was at his wit's end.

"J.A.R.V.I.S., can you please help me deal with the new version of my son?" he appealed to the AI.

"He likes to be busy. Sometimes he doesn't even sleep." Jarvis answered.

"Who would he listen to?" Noah wanted to know.

"Bruce Banner, or as you know him as Derek Hale." Jarvis responded.

"Thank you so much," Noah sighed into relief.

* * *

 Puck was in his hideout. He was reveling in the chaos around him. Everything was falling apart and it was a beauty to see. The mage sat back in his seat to watch the rest of the show unfold.


	7. Crossbones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mercenary comes for Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6 as promised.

Noah and Melissa were shopping for food at the grocery store. Melissa was accompanying Noah, Stiles had decided that Noah needed to be supervised when it was his turn to do the grocery shopping. So they were in the frozen goods aisle when they spotted a familiar face.

"Rafe?!" Melissa gasped.

"Whom is Rafe? You have me mistaken for someone else." Red Skull responded. Melissa backed away and turned the cart around. Noah followed after staring at "Rafe" for a few extra seconds.

* * *

Chris jerked at his chains roughly. The cuffs bit into his skin and left marks. He began to try and pull the chains loose from where they were attached to the floor. After several minutes of fruitless tries, Chris gave up. He groaned loudly and shook his head. He needed another plan.

* * *

Allison was fuming. She and Natasha had ran into Loki downtown.

"Give me my dad back!" Allison yelled.

"What are you even talking about, child?" Loki scoffed.

"You took my dad! I'm gonna kill you!" Allison screamed angrily as she reached for her crossbow. Loki fled from the angry girl. Allison's wrist was grabbed by Natasha. This was not the time nor place to maim someone.

* * *

 Derek and Stiles met with the Howling Commandos. Tony had burning questions.

"Did you guys really survive the Red Skull and Zola?" Tony wanted to know.

"Yep. Steve rescued us and got us out of there through." Dum Dum said. Allison arrived a minute later. She was still red in the face.,

"What happened to you?" Tony asked.

"Bruce, I'm going to need you to flatten Loki like you did before." Allison said to the surprised Bruce.

"That was beautiful. I should've taken pictures for a scrapbook." Gabe smirked.

"Eh?" Jim asked in confusion.

"The last time was at Bruce's house." Monty explained.

"Loki's body imprint is still in the floor of the tower." Tony said gleefully.

"I'm sorry about that, by the way." Bruce apologized. He was looking embarrassed.

"Don't be. It's worth keeping the hole to see the look on his face!" Tony chuckled.

* * *

 Phil, Tara, and Noah were out doing some searching. As they searched, Crossbones and his S.T.R.I.K.E. team were on their own mission. The Hydra agents were now mercenaries, since SHIELD had been disbanded. Their paths crossed at one point and it caused tension.

"Who are you?" Noah asked the leader. Crossbones was wearing a white skull mask.

"I am Brock Rumlow, but they call me Crossbones." the mercenary responded.

"You are trespassing by being in these woods." Tara scowled. She knew perfectly who Rumlow and his Strike team was, having been dragged to the movies by Stiles.

"You are hiding our asset! We want him back!" a mercenary yelled.

"Bucky Barnes is a human being, not a weapon." Tara glared. Crossbones growled and signaled his team to retreat. He'd be back for their stolen asset.


	8. Assignment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers and Commandos are given their tasks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7, sorry for the lateness, but I didn't get enough sleep last night and the effects kicked in.  
> Oh, before I forget; here's the who's who cast list for the Howling Commandos!  
> 1) Dum Dum Dugan: Isaac Lahey  
> 2) Jacques Dernier: Cora Hale  
> 3) James Montgomery Falsworth: Malia Hale  
> 4) James Morita: Kira Yukimura  
> 5) Gabriel Jones: Matt Daehler

Bucky and Steve were hanging out with the Commandos and Avengers at the arcade. The couple held hands and traded small kisses. When a girl came up and started flirting with Steve. Bucky glared at said girl and pulled his boyfriend into a possessive french kiss complete with kiss. Some of the girls smirked and stared at the couple. While several Avengers and Commandos cringed.

"My eyes!" Allison gagged. There were some things that she never wanted to know about her leader _ever_.

"These are things you cannot unsee. This is one of them!" Tony complained. Had his dad ever known about this?!

"It's like seeing your parents make out." Monty commented as they stared at the couple. Bucky pulled away to flip off his friends. Steve muttered an apology and blushed.

* * *

Tony got Allison and the Commandos together for a prank. They owed Bucky big time, his stunt demanded retribution!

"What can we do to Bucky?" Tony asked the others.

 _"How about we ruin his mascara with actual paint?"_   Dernier suggested with Gabe translating.

"Why not a makeover?" Allison offered. The vote was unanimous, a makeover it is. So the group grabbed hair shears, shaving razors, and shaving cream. Minutes later, the schemers found Bucky at Steve's house and rapidly pounced on him. They cut his hair to match the style he had in the military. He was cleanly shaved too as well. About a half hour later, they heard Steve's keys in the door and promptly fled out the back door. Steve walked in to see his boyfriend tied down. Bucky was pissed off. He turned to his boyfriend with a grumpy face. Steve was shocked to see Bucky back to his original look.

"Oh my God! Who did this?" Steve gasped as he ran to untie his boyfriend.

"I'm going to kill your friends, Steve!" Bucky shouted once he was freed of the ropes.

* * *

 Maria met with the Commandos, and an angry Bucky and Steve. Maria raised her eyebrow when she noticed Bucky's 'new look.'

"You clean up nice, Barnes." Maria stated. Bucky glared at his army mates, while Steve tried to calm him down. Then Maria got right to business.

"I want the Commandos to come to work with us to stop Hydra again. Hydra is looking for Bucky. They want the Winter Soldier back." Maria began. Bucky went still as he stared at Maria in dawning horror.

"No fucking way! Those sonva bitches aren't getting near him ever again, goddamnit!" Steve shouted into fury. He immediately started to swear a blue streak.

"We've lost him once. Never again." Dum Dum vowed. The other Commandos agreed vehemently. Meanwhile, Steve was still seething, the first Hydra member he sees is going to die painfully.

"Steve, are you alright?" Bucky asked as he looked at his boyfriend in worry. He had never seen him this angry before.(1)

* * *

 The rest of the Avengers met with Fury and Coulson.

"Guys, you remember Sam and Rhodey. They are your new teammates." Coulson stated.

"Your mission is to capture Loki...again." Nick stated.

"I'm going to have his balls by the end of this." Allison swore. The guys instantly stepped away from Allison.

"Be careful. Hydra is back and they have friends still in high places." Phil warned. The Avengers took files and left the meeting.

* * *

 Red Skull went to meet with Zola and Crossbones.

"Have you located the asset?" Red Skull asked.

"Those deputies have blocked my search. I'm on the top of the wanted list." Crossbones fumed.

"I found some test subjects for our experiments." Zola announced.

"Good. Proceed with tests immediately. We will need the results as soon as possible." Red Skull stated. Zola left looking smug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) I hate that most people seems to have forgotten that Bucky isn't the only person with issues. Steve also suffered and he has his own issues. His drastic personality change shows in the Avengers and the Winter Soldier movie. The few fics that has covered Steve's personality undergoing a complete 180, I have bookmarked. I also noticed that everyone seems to have certain expectations and assumptions about Steve. I strongly doubt that anyone knows that Steve went off the rails after Bucky fell. I intend to address it in ch 8.


	9. Hazel-eyed Devils

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris notices something peculiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Depending on how things pans out, ch 9 should be posted tmw.

Noah met with his son, and Derek, Danielle, Matt, and Erica.

"Why is Bucky on the warpath? Does it have anything to do with his new look?" Danielle asked everyone. Stiles and Matt began to laugh wildly. Derek eyed them before answering.

"Stiles and the Commandos got him back for the serious tonsil hockey."

"Wow! That's hilarious!" Erica burst out laughing.

"Not again." Noah groaned as he put his face into his hands.

"You guys are so lame." Danielle rolled her eyes. Seeing that matter was over with, Noah got right to business.

"Civilians are just turning up missing around town." he stated.

"Again? What is with people disappearing?" Stiles groaned.

"No clue, but we should figure it out quick." Noah responded.

* * *

Bucky, Steve, and the Commandos were starting their search for Hydra.

"Okay, we start at the bases. We destroy them, their plans are shot." Monty was saying. He was in charge of strategy and tactics.

"Take no prisoners and don't stop until all of Hydra is ashes!" Steve commanded.

"Like we did before, Steve?" Gabe asked. The others looked to Steve. Bucky stiffened.

"Why the change, Steve? You never killed unless it was warranted." Bucky wanted to know.

"Steve lost it after you fell." Jim explained.

"Yeah, according to Agent Carter, he refused to stop until all of Hydra was dead or captured." Dum Dum added.

"You what?!" Bucky shouted. This was not like Steve at all!

 _"Then he crashed a plane in the Arctic Ocean, in what looked like a suicide attempt."_ Dernier finished.(1)

"We will talk about this later." Bucky promised as he narrowed his eyes in anger. Steve looked like a deer in headlights at his boyfriend's anger. Bucky shook with fury as he loaded his gun. The rest of the team looked at each other. This won't end well.

* * *

 Derek and Stiles met up with Danielle and Braeden.

"We need to find the mage responsible for all of this." Braeden began.

"We have our own missions to do so we'll need help." Stiles warned.

"We should ask J.A.R.V.I.S. and Kira's parents for help." Danielle offered.

"That seems to be the best way to handle it." Derek replied.

"Let's get going then." Braeden finished.

* * *

 Loki went to the basement to see Chris.

"Let me out of here, you loon!" Chris wasn't amused. He wanted to go home and see his daughter again!

"Not a chance, Mr. Argent." Loki answered.

"Listen here, you space abnormality!" Chris seethed. Loki looked furious. He was not an abnormality; he was a god! He glared at his captive in an attempt to intimidate him. Chris glared back, only to freeze when he saw Loki's eyes. Instead of green, the eyes were a hazel color.

* * *

 Crossbones was guarding Zola when he got his new orders.

"I want you to handle the American scum. Ward has lost a base to them." Red Skull stated.

"I shall, sir. I will not fail." Crossbones vowed. Then he went to get his team. He'd need the backup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) The stunt with the plane looks suspiciously like a suicide attempt. I checked and that final mission happened days after Bucky fell most likely. It couldn't have taken Philips long to get Zola talking. Steve was hellbent on taking Hydra down, so I doubt the planning took long.


	10. Bucky and Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple has a serious talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9.  
> On another note; here's the rest of the cast list.  
> Nick Fury: Alan Deaton  
> Maria Hill: Marin Morrell  
> Phil Coulson: Deputy Jordan Parrish  
> Johann Schmidt/Red Skull: Rafe McCall  
> Arnim Zola: Oliver (minor character from S3b)  
> Brock Rumlow/Crossbones: Kincaid (minor character from S3b)  
> Loki: Peter Hale

Derek, Stiles, Matt, Danielle, Erica, and Braeden met with the Yukimuras.

"Why did Jim replace Kira?" Noshiko Yukimura asked.

"A mage cast a spell on us. We, and some citizens have been turned into Marvel characters. Some of us have even been replaced." Derek explained.

"Who would do such a thing?!" Ken Yukimura breathed into horror.

"We don't know, but we need your help fixing everything." Braeden explained.

"Yes. We will aide you." Noshiko replied. Meanwhile, J.A.R.V.I.S began his search for the mage. He was unable to find said mage. So he would have to dive deeper in order to find him.

* * *

Bucky got Steve alone for an important conversation.

"Steve, how could you? Why did you try to commit suicide twice? First on the plane, then the helicarrier?" Bucky wanted to know. He still had nightmares of his best friend just dropping his shield and giving up. Steve never backed down from a fight _ever_. He was still horrified by the fact that he had nearly succeeded into killing his best friend and love. Damn Hydra for turning him into the Winter Soldier.

"I had lost you, Bucky. My best friend was gone. You were there for me when I'd lost my family, and then I lost you to Zola and Pierce." Steve confessed.

"You were willing to go down with me, because you didn't want to be without me." Bucky realized. Tears filled Steve's eyes.

"Why not? It was my fault that you fell. If you hadn't been on the train-" Steve was cut off by Bucky grabbing him.

"Don't say that, punk! I thought you said that I took all the stupid with me? I chose to follow Steve Rogers, not Captain America." Bucky scolded.(1)

"Whatever you say, jerk." Steve wiped his eyes.

"Remember, I'm with you till the end of the line." Bucky reminded his friend.

"I remember and I love you, Bucky." Steve told his boyfriend.

"I love you too, Steve." Bucky wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. Steve smiled as he kissed Bucky and held him close.

* * *

 Sam and Erica cornered Dernier. They had questions. Gabe was also there to act as a translator.

"What's up with Bucky calling Steve a punk and Steve calling him a jerk? Was Steve always this snarky?" Erica asked.

 _"Yeah. They're practically nicknames."_ Dernier replied.

"Steve was actually the troublemaker. He'd always pick fights with bullies and people who harass others." Gabe recalled.

 _"My fondest memory is when Steve defended Jim and Gabe from bigot pigs."_ Dernier smiled.

"He is also pretty hard headed. He refused to listen to our superiors sometimes. A prime example is that mission when he rescued us from that Hydra base. But then again it's a good thing he did, because the only plan Philips had was winning the war." Gabe added.

"Wait-he just went AWOL behind enemy lines on his own?!" Erica exclaimed in shock.

"He's lucky he didn't get kicked out or court-marshaled." Sam commented.

"He's usually the picture of good behavior these days." Erica was shocked.

"He's still pretty reckless." Sam mused.

"Well, you think you know people, huh?" Erica sighed. Tony and Allison would never believe this!

* * *

 Noah and Tara met with Phil and Maria.

"We have an update." Noah began.

"Explain the information." Phil responded.

"We've looked into the disappearances. In total, we have fifty missing persons. While some were clearly replaced, the others, we aren't so sure about." Noah reported.

"We need to find out about the people that took their places. And look in the ones you aren't sure about." Maria decided.

"So what do we do for damage control?" Tara asked.

"Getting to Hydra and Loki is the first step." Phil responded.

"We'll wait for word from Steve and Bucky's team." Maria declared, as she ended the meeting.

* * *

 Nick and Maria were talking about the missions.

"The Commandos have had success so far, but our window is closing. Hydra is planning now." Maria was saying.

"How are the Avengers coming along?" Nick wanted to know.

"They are zeroing in on Loki but he has a hostage." Maria replied.

"We need a plan to save the hostage." Nick decided. Then they settled down to begin planning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Yes, I went there, I prefer Steve's personality in First Avenger, so expect sassy Steve in spades.


	11. On a Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both teams makes plans or follow through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10! Depending on things pans out, ch 11 should be posted tmw.

Puck read the newspaper from his hideout. "Bases for S.H.I.E.L.D. attacked." a headline read. Wanted photographs of the mercenary named Crossbones was shown later on the news. 'More people going missing after the first wave of kidnappings.' another headline read.

"Should I sit back and enjoy this, or cause more trouble?" Puck asked himself. Smirking back at the TV, Puck then came to a decision of his own.

* * *

Noah and Nick met with the panicked Mayor.

"Have you gotten any leads on our missing citizens?" the Mayor asked frantically.

"We've been trying but all of this strange stuff keeps popping up. We also have to track down that wanted criminal Crossbones." Noah responded.

"We have other teams out searching 24/7." Nick added.

"Please find something. This town would love to have their loved ones back." the mayor pleaded.

* * *

The Commandos had another meeting.

"What is the safest move we can take right now?" Jim asked.

 _"We need information on them before we decide."_ Dernier stated.

"I worked with Crossbones and his Strike Team before they tried to kill me. They were longtime Hydra operatives. According to Zola, Hydra had been with SHIELD even when it was formed." Steve began.

"Hydra was there all this time? Even when Peggy and I worked there?" Dum Dum wanted to know.

"What I want to know is who thought it would be okay to allow Zola to live? Despite knowing what he did and would do again if given the chance." Steve replied.(1)

"I want to know that answer too." Bucky growled. He had gotten his memories back, even the Winter Soldier ones. In one of the Winter Soldier's earliest memories before the first mind wipe, he vividly remembered Zola gloating about being pardoned.

"How could they?!" Monty shouted.

"It wouldn't be Peggy or Howard. She's too smart to fall for his tricks and Howard has no authority." Gabe stated.

"Phillips most likely." Monty theorized. (2)

"They'd take an organization that wanted to do some good and use it for a politic ideology." Steve seethed. He looked like he wanted to explode.

"What do you expect from such a screwed up world?" Bucky scoffed. The former brainwashed assassin outwardly appeared to be stoic, but unknown to the others he was seething inwardly. After a few minutes of tense silence, Jim quickly changed the subject.

"Let's pick a base and form a plan." he suggested.

* * *

 Meanwhile, the Avengers stuck gold as they cornered Loki. They had found his hideout and was going to save Chris and take Loki. Loki tried to fight them off as Chris made a break for it. Loki saw the man run. He had to get him back and fast!

* * *

The Avengers were meeting with Nick and Maria.

"Do you have any news?" Nick asked.

"We have both bad and good news." Tony responded.

"I want the bad news now." Maria stated.

"You should probably sit down." Natasha warned. The duo sat down.

"Loki is still a problem, but the good news is Mr. Argent is safe and sound." Sam announced. They let out a sigh of pure frustration. While they were glad that the former hostage was safe, they were now back at square one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Zola being pardoned always bothered me. Please correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't war criminals usually put on trial, and then depending on the severity of the crimes-either sentenced to death or sent to prison? Zola never showed any actual remorse for his crimes, I know Bucky and the other men were lucky to get out of the Hydra base alive. I know that Bucky was used as an unwilling test subject. According to the comics for the First Avenger; the Howling Commandos and several other men were also used as test subjects. Some even died from the experiments. So he never should have been allowed to get off scot-free.  
> 2) When I tried to figure out who had the authority to ask for Zola being pardoned. Much allowed him to remain with SHIELD, I had three main suspects; Peggy, Phillips, and Howard. They were involved with Project Rebirth, meaning they had at least high level clearance. Now, Howard never was army, so he couldn't have been responsible for Zola being pardoned. I don't see Peggy falling for Zola's act; even if he tries to use crocodile tears on her. So that leaves Philips. In my headcanon, Phillips was behind Zola being pardoned and let him stay with SHIELD. Here's my reasoning why. Two lines he used in the First Avenger always stuck with me. When Steve asked him what was his plan for the rescue of the men from the 107th. He said his plan was to win the war. Clearly he is the type that views loss of 400 good men as collateral damage. After Bucky fell, when everyone were getting ready for their final mission against Red Skull, he announced that Zola was his new best friend. So yes, he is my main suspect for why and how Zola got off scot-free and why he got to stay with SHIELD.


	12. Plot for More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Red Skull makes their plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Due to rl issues I won't be able to update ch 12 until next Tues. Sorry about that, I plan on making up for the delay.

Loki went about setting up a new hideout. His new hideout was actually a shack near the water. It was functioning with running water and electricity. He thought over his plans for Chris.

'I can woo Chris. Maybe that could make him trust the real me, and not this god I'm trapped in.' he mused. Loki then looked out to the water. He'd win Chris over.

* * *

The Commandos located a vulnerable base. They got their weapons ready and invaded. Dernier began to plant explosives throughout the base. The group fought in their old formation. The others covered Cap and Bucky as they made their way through. Steve was throwing his shield like a frisbee around. He hurled his shield between the legs of several Hydra operatives causing them to collapse screaming.(1) The remaining agents rapidly fled while covering their crotches.  Bucky smirked at their pain as he followed his boyfriend.

"Cap, isn't that a bit much?" Gabe asked.

"No, it's just the right amount." Monty was unfazed. The Commandos finished the attack and as they made it outside; the explosives went off. The base was now an inferno. Orange flames danced as white-grey smoke rose to the sky.

"That was a thing of beauty." Dum Dum whistled.

"I wish that I had a camera to capture this," Bucky laughed.

* * *

Noah, Melissa, Braeden, Danielle, and the Yukimuras were meeting. Noah had eventually gotten used to J.A.R.V.I.S. being around. As the AI narrowed down the search, the group went through possible locations. They drew up new maps for searching. These maps were then passed out amongst themselves.

* * *

Braeden and Danielle searched for the mage. As they searched through the abandoned complexes, Danielle remembered something vital.

"What will we do if they won't undo the spell?" Danielle wanted to know.

"Then we will look for a counter-spell." Braeden responded.

"Let's just find them first." Danielle replied then they resumed their search.

* * *

 Red Skull had what he wanted. The Tesseract glowed blue in his gloved hand.

"Finally!" he was besides himself in his glee.

"I will use you for ultimate domination of this realm. You and the others will bring me great power. Now for the other stones. With you, it will be easy." he promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Yes, I went there. I love seeing Steve using his shield to bust the balls of the bad guy in CAtWS! Since it shows that Steve can be a BAMF sometimes I had to add it in.


	13. Bucky Gets Scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison scares Bucky during a team meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. Good news, I got some free time yesterday and was able to finish this. RW will be next to be updated.

Derek and Stiles went on a date. They went to see a movie. The movie was titled; 'Crimson Peak.'

"This will be so creepy!" Stiles exclaimed as they sat down with their soda, popcorn and snacks. Derek kissed Stiles and wrapped his arms around him, as the couple settled in to watch the movie.

* * *

Chris, Allison, Natasha, and Erica were at the Argent apartment. They talked over cookies when the bell rang. Allison answered the door to see a delivery man. He had a large bouquet of petunias in his arms.

"Thanks?" Allison said as she signed for the flowers. She looked at the card on the side. It was for her dad. Chris went over to his daughter. He also read the card and figured he had a secret admirer.

"Dad, is there someone?" Allison smiled.

"Let's just talk about Loki." Chris quickly changed the subject.

"Why him?" Erica asked not really wanting to hear any more rants about castration and her brother in the same sentence.

"Because when I looked him in the eye, Loki's eyes were hazel. They're supposed to be green." Chris answered.

"Loki could be someone else. We'll check it out soon." Natasha replied.

* * *

The Commandos met with the Avengers so they could inform each other on their respective missions.

"So, what is going on with Red Skull?" Sam asked.

"We're getting closer, but I'm sure Hydra has something up their sleeve." Monty answered.

"Loki stick his neck out, yet?" Dum Dum wanted to know.

"Nope and I want his balls," Allison mumbled. Bucky choked on his soda. The Commandos instantly backed away from the furious girl.

"Why?!" Steve exclaimed. He'd thought that Allison had mostly gotten over what had happened during the Chitauri fiasco.

"Loki kidnapped her dad. It was the final straw. Especially after what happened the last time we went up against him." Natasha explained.

"Oh, understandable." Steve nodded.

"What happened?" Sam asked in confusion.

"Loki used her as a pawn, he mind-controlled her." Tony explained.

"Okay then," Bucky breathed. He got up and sat next to Steve. He really didn't want to be near her right now.

* * *

 Bucky and Steve snuck away from their team so they could be alone. The two super soldiers found a pizzeria that was still there from their childhood. (1) They ordered the usual, and it still tasted the same. It was a good piece of the past.

"God, I think this pizza is the only good thing from the 20 century. Here, in this time, I can love you without being sent to jail or a 'correction' center." Steve declared.

"Also, running water and working toilets." Bucky responded.

"Yes, that is a plus, too." Steve laughed. Bucky chuckled and kissed Steve's cheek.

* * *

 Braeden, Erica, Danielle, Noshiko, and Melissa met up.

"When these people return, will they know what happened?" Erica asked.

"We need to get the mage and then we'll handle any effects afterwards." Noshiko stated.

"What if all these effects don't go away after the spell is reversed?" Danielle wanted to know.

"The Council will take care of it." Braeden responded.

"I hope they do right by these people." Melissa responded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) The new improved Beacon Hills includes select buildings from the MCU. More details on that in future chapters.


	14. Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki comes to see Chris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 13. Ch 14 will be po0sted right after.

Derek and Stiles, Braeden, Danielle, Erica, Matt, and the Yukimuras met.

"We found the mage, but he is not going to give in." Danielle began.

"We need to work on finding a counter spell then." Braden responded.

"You look for the counter-spell while we work on our separate missions. Meet back here when we're close to making our move." Derek commanded, as he dismissed them. Everyone then went their separate ways.

* * *

Chris, Phil, Nick, and Noah were at Chris's apartment. All of sudden a spark of green blinded the men for a second, before the green figure revealed himself.

"I bring gifts. I hope you enjoy the chocolates just as much as you loved the flowers." Loki smiled as the men stared into disbelief.

"Oh, you have to be yanking my chain. Freaking Loki Laufeyson, the Trickster god is infatuated with Chris Argent?!" Phil exclaimed incredulously.

"I will never get used to any of this crap." Nick groused. Chris looked into Loki's eyes again. He now knew who was inside.

"Peter." was all he could say.

* * *

Red Skull met with Zola and Crossbones. They needed to plan their next move.

"We need to gather an army." Crossbones stated.

"We can easily reach our goals with a proper team." Zola agreed.

"We have one Infinity Stone. We build this army and find the rest." Red Skull stated.

"After that, total domination." Zola finished.

* * *

The Commandos got ready for another base raid.

"Take out the enemies, search for Intel, and then burn it to the ground. Smash and grab, guys." Steve commanded. Everyone nodded then they began their mission. They went through the base with their guns blazing. They destroyed everything. Intel was easily collected before the base was destroyed via explosives. The Commandos found something surprising while going through the base. They found Zola's test subjects. The team were shocked and dismayed when they found the cells filled with people.

"I wasn't the only one," Bucky gasped as they stared at the cells. Gabe and Jim were locating keys and opening the cells.

 _"Wait a minute. These are the missing people."_ Dernier commented as they rescued the prisoners. All were malnourished, and shaky from the drugs running through their systems. They had varying injuries and several were ill. Steve and the others began the task of getting everyone out.

"They are either seriously ill or wounded. Call a medical copter." Jim commanded.

* * *

 The Avengers got together for a meeting.

"We need a plan for dealing with Loki." Tony began. Allison opened her mouth to inject, but Sam cut her off.

"Everyone knows how Allison feels." he replied. Allison pouted.

"Trap him." Natasha suggested.

"Hm, we could lure him with a promise of an Infinity gem?" Bruce offered.

"Let's iron out some details and then we can begin." Rhodey suggested.


	15. Going to Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teams get the shock that they never wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 14. Ch 15 should be posted tmw, depending on how things pans out.

Braeden, Noshiko, and Stiles went through Marin's library. The trio looked through most of her supernatural books. They couldn't afford to take many breaks. After searching for hours, Noshiko let out a wild yell. When the others looked at her, she grinned brightly.

"I found our spell!" she announced. Everyone sighed into relief.

* * *

Meanwhile, Red Skull found the other Infinity Gems. He had traveled to many famous places with ancient civilizations. He visited Egypt, Rome, Greece, China, and Japan.

"Finally! The Galaxy's Power is mine!" the self proclaimed God was besides himself with glee. He carefully placed the stones into 5 separate boxes.

* * *

Derek, Erica, and Stiles met up. Erica was in a total panic.

"Guys, we are in big trouble!" Erica announced in a rush.

"What is it?" Derek asked.

"Red Skull has all of the Infinity Stones." Erica explained.

"No!" Stiles yelled into horror.

"Let's warn the others. Time is crucial!" Derek promptly declared.

* * *

The Avengers and Commandos met, only to get a letter from a delivery boy.

"It's from Hydra." Natasha said as she glanced at the letter.

"What do they want now?" Allison scowled. Natasha handed the letter to Sam.

"We have all the power in the world. You would be smart to give up and come to our side. That way, you'll have a chance of survival. Meet us at your tallest skyscraper in 12 hours with your answer." Sam read.

"How dare they?!" Steve shouted. The Commandos looked homicidal.

"We need to get to them." Tony stated. The Avengers were just as furious. They had friends and loved ones who had been kidnapped and used into Zola's experiments. Hydra went against everything they stood for.

"The world could be destroyed at any moment. Act quickly." Steve warned.

* * *

2 hours later, the teams were trying to come up with a plan. They had 10 hours before the deadline!

"What do we have on Hydra?" Bruce finally asked the others. Gabe went down the list of weapons and manpower.

"We should split up. We also need to retrieve the stones. Plus deal with Loki when he comes calling. If we know about the Infinity Stones, chances are he also knows." Tony warned.

"I'll deal with Loki. Alli, I'm sorry, but no." Erica said to the now disappointed archer.

 ** _'Darn. Next time.'_** Allison silently vowed.

 _"We need eyes, up top."_ Dernier pointed out.

"I'll go," Allison offered. Sam and Bucky also volunteered. Then everyone got their gear and got ready to fight.


	16. Fighting Them Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teams goes after the Strike team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 15. This is part 1 of the final showdown. You may have to wait a week or two for the rest of the chapters. Because starting next Wed I'll be out of town for a few days. It really depends on how much writing I get done before I have to leave Wed morning.  
> On another note RW will be the next to be updated.

The Avengers and Commandos arrived at Stark Tower for the showdown with Hydra. The two teams stuck close to each other. They were cautious of their enemy. All of sudden, Loki arrived in a flash.

"I want the Tesseract." he stated condescendingly.

"How dare you speak to me in that way!" Red Skull was livid. So he sneered and created a rainstorm, unleashing it. The clouds immediately opened up and it started to pour as lightning lit up the sky. Thunder sounded and strong winds started. The Hydra Strike team appeared near their commander. However the Strike team had grown into size, there were twice as much mercenaries as before.

"Create havoc!" Red Skull ordered. The team left to follow said order. Everyone split into their teams and went to deal with the now expanded Strike team.

* * *

The Strike team spilled out into important buildings. They went into the police station, hospital, and other federal businesses. People screamed as armed men came through. Steve and the Commandos arrived soon afterwards. As civilians got down, the Hydra team opened fire. Steve and the Commandos drove for cover. A civilian was an off duty officer, he opened fire on the Strike team. The Commandos seized the opportunity and dealt with them. Steve aimed a strategically placed shot with his shield, hitting each Strike member in the crotch. The male civilians cringed while the female civilians chuckled.

"That looks painful." a male civilian commented.

"They deserve it." a female civilian stated. The Hydra members were tied up and cuffed, and put into the secure cells at the police station. The police station takeover hadn't lasted long, the on duty deputies having taken swift action. The other businesses were cleared and the Strike team members dealt with and sent to the cells.

* * *

 Falcon, Iron Man, and Black Widow were dealing with Red Skull. Red Skull was trying to open a portal with a machine he'd designed for his purpose. Falcon and Iron Man began to fight Red Skull, as rain poured down around them. While Natasha tried to shut down the portal. However, due to the strategic location, Natasha ran into some problems.(1) Then Steve and some of the Commandos arrived.

"I need some help over here!" Natasha yelled. Gabe rushed over. As Gabe and Natasha struggled to see where the vital buttons were, the others fought the best as they could.

* * *

 Hawkeye aka Allison was up on top of a roof watching over everyone having taken cover. Lightning flashed and lit up the now darkening sky. She saw the Avengers fighting Loki and Red Skull. Then the Commandos arrived just as Bucky joined her on the roof.

"Is Zola in your sights?" he asked. Allison got out the binoculars she usually used for emergencies and looked around. No sign of Zola anywhere. She looked at Bucky and spoke.

"Nope. He's a ghost." she responded.

"He's out there. We just need eyes on the ground looking for him." Bucky declared.

* * *

 Erica was fighting Loki. Her hammer Mjolnir swung at the god. Loki swung his scepter. He tried to hit Erica only to miss. Erica chuckled as she flew up in order to avoid the strike.

"Stay put!" Loki fumed

"What? Big bad God can't handle a little cat and mouse game?" Erica taunted.(2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Yes-Red Skull went there and put his machine in the eye of the storm. However, I've seen and experienced storms like this one before. The sky is always dark, and it is difficult to see in weather like those.  
> 2) While i know Thor is usually more lenient than this. Erica is a spitfire, and I cannot see her being willing to go easy on Loki.


	17. In the Crosshairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team moves to capture the villains and undo the spell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 16. Sorry if it is kinda short, hopefully the next chapter makes up for it! Ch 17 will be posted right after.

Noah and the deputies were frantically evacuating citizens. They were going to be sent to a town about two hours away from Beacon Hills.

"Keep going. You have to leave your things in order to safely evacuate the city." Tara tried to persuade one man. Meanwhile, Melissa checked any civilian that was injured before sending them out of town. Soon the population of the city was totally evacuated. Now they just needed to take care of Hydra so they could return.

* * *

Erica was still playing cat and mouse with Loki. Erica ran circles around the god. Loki was clenching his fists and scowling. All of sudden, all the hell broke loose literally as the portal fully opened and ghosts and skeletons poured out. Natasha and Gabe were still trying to shut it. But they were having problems trying to fend off some of the spirits and skeletons' attacks.

Tony, Sam, Steve, and Monty were fighting Red Skull and his new minions, when the Hulk came roaring in, providing backup.

"Thanks, Big Guy!" Tony said happily as he flew off to provide aid to Natasha and Gabe.

* * *

 Zola met with Crossbones.

"How does it look out there?" Zola asked.

"War zone, but we can handle it." Crossbones responded.

Meanwhile, Dum Dum, Jim, Dernier, and War Machine met up to search for Crossbones and Zola. They looked around battle zones.

 _"Search closer to the portal."_ Dernier suggested.

* * *

Allison and Bucky were on the ground again to help find Zola. Bucky easily found the mad scientist. Bucky lined up his crosshairs.

"I'm going to take the shot. Do I have permission?" Bucky said in his headset as he took aim.

* * *

Noshiko, Danielle, and Braeden were closing in on Puck. Puck tried to flee when he saw the trio coming. But Braeden got him off guard. Noshiko quickly put magic binding cuffs on the man.

"Now, that's taken care of. We need to break that spell now." Danielle stated.


	18. Turn it All Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The spell is reversed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 17! Depending on how things pans out ch 18 should be posted tmw.

Dum Dum and the others found their targets. Tony promptly knocked down Bucky before he could take the shot.

"Why did you stop me?!" Bucky was not happy.

"I didn't want you to make a mistake, you would later regret." Tony responded. Bucky groaned and glared at the inventor.

* * *

Meanwhile, War Machine and the other Commandos went to backup Erica. War Machine knocked Loki off balance. Erica took advantage and slammed her hammer into his side. Loki was swiftly tied up by Erica.  War Machine held him at gunpoint.

"Move and you die." War Machine warned.

* * *

Braeden, Noshiko, and Danielle were about to break the spell. They swiftly recited the counter-spell. A white flash clouded their vision. It traveled across Beacon Hills, consuming everyone.

"Is everyone okay? Did it work?" Noshiko asked her companions when their vision had cleared up.

* * *

 Noah and the deputies looked around and sighed in relief. Everyone was back to normal, well mostly. Civilians were confused about the period of time they had missed. They also wondered about their new strange injures. Parrish had a question for his superior.

"Why do I remember being Agent Coulson?" Parrish asked.

"Long story, son." Noah responded.

"Tell me over a sandwich. I'm starving." Parrish replied.

* * *

"God! All these memories are horrible!" Allison exclaimed. The majority of the girls were embarrassed. How had they ended up with a guy's memories?! The mysteries of a male's mind was at the very top of the list of things that they never wanted to know. Ever. Some of the pack snickered at the horrified girls.

"Okay, now that I am me again. I want all of you to pay up!" Erica declared. Everyone groaned.

"I never entered the pool." Derek stated.

"No fair. You knew Jackson and Danny would get together anyway." Cora complained. Danny and Jackson blushed.

"Did I really send those flowers to Chris? I really was going to chicken out." Peter asked sheepishly.

"I will let that story live on. It will never die!" Allison vowed.

"By the way, where is your dad?" Erica asked Allison.

"He said he had a meeting with Nick Fury." Allison mentioned.


	19. Confess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Chris get some things straight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 18. The epilogue will be up right after.

Puck was being led to a meeting place by Morrell and Deaton. Deaton was standing with his arms out in front of him. He didn't look happy. The Council members sat at their podium.

"Because of this spell, all injuries and memories earned during the duration it was in effect will be permanent." Deaton began.

"You could've killed many of these people, and because of your carelessness, many people will suffer from the torture they endured by Hydra's hands." the council elders weren't amused in the least. Puck was huffing indignantly. It was all just revenge. Peter had insulted him!

"Puck, you risked our way of life. Outing of the supernatural, permanent mental and physical injury to a human, these are all serious offenses. All for a petty situation. We have no choice but to sentence you to death." the council elder stated. Puck bowed his head. The guards led him away to his cell, where he will be until his execution.

* * *

"No. Way." Chris blinked at his daughter's wardrobe. He was stiff in the shoulders as he looked at the clothes. Allison had more purple clothing along with fishnets and biker shorts.

"Cute outfits, Ally." Lydia smirked.

"Too much purple though," Chris added before he left his daughter's room.

* * *

Most of the betas were talking about their time experimenting with their new powers and abilities.

"I'm getting used to Rhodey's thoughts." Scott mentioned.

"Those guy memories are horrible. It's all fighting, sex, and food." Erica grumbled. Allison nodded her vehement agreement. Malia and Kira groaned at the reminder. They were still trying to cope with their new memories and the nightmares that accompanied them.

"The only good things about my new memories is I learned how to make explosives and speak French!" Cora declared.

"I still have memories of World War Two." Matt pointed out with Isaac backing him up.

"We should work together to come to terms with it all." Derek stated.

* * *

 Noah, Derek, and Stiles were talking. Stiles was giddy about Jarvis being here to stay. Noah was trying to think of a cover story to explain Jarvis's presence. Eventually he left the room. Derek was deep in thought.

"I have a new way of dealing with Peter at least. The Hulk is in here somewhere." he revealed.

"That is the best thing I've ever heard." Stiles smiled. As he wrapped his arms around Derek. He pillowed his head on the wolf's chest.

* * *

 Peter and Chris sat across from each other in the living room of Peter's apartment. They just fidgeted in their seats.

"Can you please never make a mage angry again? Better yet, never talk to one again." Chris requested as he broke the silence.

"Everyone is pissed at me. Please don't be one of them. Malia and Cora glare at me when I see them and Derek is really scary when he has both a wolf and the Hulk in him." Peter pleaded.

"You're lucky I love you," Chris mumbled. He slapped his hand over his mouth.

"Wait a minute, what did you say?" Peter asked as he perked up in interest.

"Oh God, kill me now." Chris moaned.

"I love you, too." Peter responded. Chris hid his face in his hands. Peter chuckled and got up to sit besides the former hunter. He moved the man's hands from his face and kissed him. Peter outright laughed at Chris' blush. He got a mumbled 'shut up' and a peck in the lips for his troubles.


	20. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack enjoys post spell life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epilogue. I know I usually update 3 chapters per fic every week. But I'm going out of town tmw morning and I wanted to finish this fic before I leave. CC will be next to be updated.

Boyd and Erica went out to dinner at a deli. Erica ordered a roast beef and pickle while Boyd got the salami and pepper jack.

"I like being myself but I also liked the thunder and lighting. I think I'm over the trauma of being tortured with electricity." Erica smiled.

"Flying was pretty awesome." Boyd agreed. Erica laughed and kissed Boyd.

* * *

All of the adults except for Melissa got together. Everyone looked stiff as they eyed Peter. Considering the fact that the man amongst them was indirectly responsible for the chaos of the past last few weeks and the nightmares and new abilities their children now had. Deaton was glaring daggers at the now pale Peter. He was still irate about having Nick Fury's memories.

"Why did you bring us together?" Ken asked.

"We have Noah's cover story together. The magicians on the Council will also reverse injuries." Morrell began.

"Oh thank heavens." Noshiko sighed in relief. Melissa finally arrived to the meeting.

"Okay, how do we deal with Rafe?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Chris asked.

"He was Red Skull. What do we do about him?" Melissa responded.

"Does he remember anything?" Noah asked.

"Some memories are still there." Melissa answered.

"We'll talk with the Council. They'll need to consult on this." Deaton stated.

* * *

The betas and the girls went out to bond at the bowling alley. They bowled and shared food. Lydia laughed at Isaac as he almost inhaled his chili cheese fries. He nearly choked on a fry when he saw Scott had bowled a perfect game.

* * *

Derek and Stiles were finally alone together in Derek's apartment. The couple cuddled on the couch.

"I'm so glad we sent Danny and Jackson on an official date." Stiles said to his mate.

"Jackson is looking into ways that will help with the Winter Soldier memories." Derek mentioned.

"Couldn't Peter fix it?" Stiles wanted to know.

"If he could, his niece and daughter wouldn't want to kill him." Derek replied. Stiles snorted and pushed his face into Derek's shoulder.

* * *

 Jackson was told by Derek to come to a restaurant to grab lunch. Stiles somehow managed to get Danny to come as well.

"Danny? What are you doing here? I thought Derek was having lunch with me?" Jackson said in surprise.

"Stiles invited me." Danny was confused.

"Did they really set us up?" Jackson asked.

"We were so hopeless that they had to set us up? That's embarrassing." Danny groaned.

"Why don't we take advantage of it? Just enjoy the meal." Jackson suggested. Then they sat down to a lovely meal. The pair talked about everything that happened during the spell. When they left, Jackson kissed Danny outside the restaurant.


End file.
